kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Peppler
, is a Japanese-American radio jockey, TV presenter, and actor who portrayed scientist Krim Steinbelt and provides the voice of his invention and Krim's current form, the Drive Driver. He also voices all of Drive's arsenal including the Shift Tridoron car. Chris has also portrayed the few doppelgangers of Krim Steinbelt, namely Roidmude 004 who copies Krim's appearance and an evil antagonistic version of Krim in a possible future seen in Kamen Rider Drive: Movie Roadshow Commemoration! 1 Minute Stories and the summer movie Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. He also voices the autopilot version of Kamen Rider Dark Drive in the movie. In 2019, he and his Drive castmate Yuu Inaba returned in Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer and portray as their respective roles. Bio Peppler was born to a German-American father and a Japanese mother in Seibo Hospital. There isn't any Japanese in his name due to the request of his mother, who wanted to name her son Chris. Through his grandmother, he is a descendant of . After graduating from St. Mary International School, he moved to California. He later moved back to Japan to begin his DJ career. Shortly after in 2006, he met and married fellow DJ . Personal life *Peppler is trilingual and can speak English, Japanese, and French. Filmography Film *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' (December 13, 2014) - Krim Steinbelt/Drive Driver's voice **''Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge from Lupin'' **''Movie War Full Throttle'' *''Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3'' (March 21, 2015) - "Mr. Belt" *''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' (August 8, 2015) - Krim Steinbelt/Drive Driver's voice, Evil Krim Steinbelt, Kamen Rider Dark Drive (autopilot) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis'' (December 12, 2015) - Krim Steinbelt/Drive Driver's voice *''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider'' (December 10, 2016) - Krim Steinbelt/Drive Driver's voice *''Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer'' - Krim Steinbelt TV *''Kamen Rider Drive'' - Krim Steinbelt/Drive Driver's voice, Narrator, and Roidmude 004 (disguise as "Krim Steinbelt") *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special'' (March 29, 2015, TV Asahi) - "Mr. Belt" Original video *''Kamen Rider Drive Secret Mission'' (2014-2016, Toei) - Krim Steinbelt/Drive Driver's voice **''Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase the Mystery of the Super Thief!'' (November 29, 2014) **''Type ZERO Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' (December 13, 2014) **''Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!'' (2015) **''Secret Mission Type TOKUJO'' (2015) ***Episode 1: How Were the Special Investigation Unit Selected? (April 8, 2015) ***Episode 2: Just What is the Anima System? (July 8, 2015) ***Episode 3: Who Killed Professor Odagiri? (October 7, 2015) ***Episode 4: Why Was Professor Banno Targeted during the Global Freeze? (January 6, 2016) **''Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~'' (October 1, 2015) *''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser'' (April 20, 2016) - "Mr. Belt" Web drama *''D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4'' (2015, Toei) - "Mr. Belt" **Episode 1: Deathmatch! The Kamen Rider Died Three Times!! (March 21, 2015) **Episode 2: Fighting!! The Airstrike of Sky Cyclone (March 28, 2015) **Episode 3: Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader (April 4, 2015) *''Kamen Rider Drive Vs. the Terrifying Zunbo Ganbo Roidmude'' (March 25, 2015) - "Mr. Belt" *''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Brain'' (2019) - Crystal Peppler Game *''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing'' (2014, Bandai) - "Mr. Belt" *''Kamen Rider Summonride'' (2014, ) - "Mr. Belt" Notes to be added External Links *Chris Peppler at Wikipedia (Japan) Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Rider Equipment Voice Actors Category:Foreign Actors Category:Foreign Voice Actors Category:Japanese-American Actors